


无题 半篇 单性转

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万半篇短打 改天有时间补完长风衣抹胸巨乳露腰短裙黑丝高跟马丁靴的小万美女性转
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 4





	无题 半篇 单性转

十代一下课就看见万丈目在门口站着，教授见了她都要往旁边让一让。他收拾书包，邻座室友也看见她了，便知趣地拉着别人走了。

十代出门，一手挎着包，一手拉着万丈目。包很轻，只装了一两本书，他喜欢背着，觉得帅气，和他今天穿的衣服很搭。他去拉万丈目的手，转头问她：“你又被你哥叫回去了？”

万丈目说是。她穿着七八公分的小皮靴，比十代高出小半头，踢踢踏踏的，下楼走楼梯时总要扶着栏杆。

十代说：“今天发奖学金了，结果你没来。”

万丈目没理他，数着台阶呢，他又问：“你今天又骑车来的？这么冷的天干嘛不叫你哥送你。”

况且还穿得这么少，他想。

他是不管万丈目穿什么的，反正在学校里有他跟着，万丈目也未必比他弱，除了每个月那几天，也只有那几天十代觉得自己像个男朋友。

万丈目把机车停在花坛边上，她骑车都不戴头盔，是个非常不好的习惯。十代和她提过两次，好像每个看见她骑这车的人都会说两句，但她一直没听。以前十代骑自行车带她，后来她考过驾照，买了这么个大家伙带他，也就是一个暑假的事，十代就成了坐在后面抱着女朋友的腰的乘客。

他还挺喜欢万丈目的腰，在床上时候喜欢亲她的腰窝，亲胯骨。万丈目太瘦了，趴在他身上都有些硌人，但胸是软的，圆润而流淌，聚起来要把内衣挤爆了。所以每次他都要先给她解开内衣，有时候能直接伸进去，有时候要隔着衣服解；通常情况下，动作还不能太明显，万丈目很害羞，既要顾及接吻拥抱，又不能太急切叫她感觉在自降身价，十代在实践中积累经验，总结出这是一件十分考验手艺的调情行为。

他坐在后座，坐下之后就没什么身高差了，万丈目不会带他去飙车，她自己胆子没那么大。他们去商业街，穿过热闹的街道，停在路口等待信号灯变色。旁边路人有时会往他们身上看，俊男靓女，十代这时就会忍不住把手往她胸上揉。她的胸总是热腾腾的，上半球因为露在空气中，有点凉，十代一摸到上边就会被她拍开，但摸下半球就没关系。万丈目好像还很喜欢被他在外面摸胸，一摸上去就把腰挺得更直，鞋跟也不在地上划拉，显得更亢奋了。

十代以为她要带自己去哪家情侣酒店，结果万丈目竟然是去拉他买内衣。他哪进过内衣店，不好意思进，也不知道眼睛该往哪瞅。万丈目叫他跟着进试衣间，店员也没拦，估计是认识她。进去之后万丈目竟然没先亲他一下，而是真的在逼仄的小空间里脱起衣服来。

长外套先被抛在他怀里，试衣间里有个小圆凳，估计就是用来放衣服的，十代坐在那一角，一件一件接她扔下的衣服。内衣的海绵上还有她胸部的温度，十代举在鼻子前闻了又闻，万丈目从立式镜子里看见了，一边反手系扣一边问他：“你在闻什么呢？”

十代抬眼看她，在镜子里跟她对视，盯了半晌才问：“你怎么不脱了丝袜？”

万丈目还没说话，他就顺着大腿去摸她的屁股，手钻进她两腿的空隙里，她就故意夹紧了大腿蹭他。十代其实挺喜欢丝袜的触感，跟每个二十出头的男孩差不多，大众性癖，有时候更喜欢骑乘，因为可以更方便地玩到万丈目的胸部，成熟的桃子一样粉嫩多汁的完美胸部，在和万丈目交往前会出现在室友夜谈话题里的胸部。

回过神来的时候手指尖已经湿了，万丈目新换上的内裤是蕾丝的，看不见水渍。于是十代又摸了摸，确认那潮湿源自女友身体里汩汩的河流。这点小动作惹得万丈目也频频地回头看他，被弄得稍微分开了腿，十代就干脆蹲到地上去给她舔，舔那块不小心被自己摸得湿漉漉的布料。

万丈目的屁股也很白，和她的胸一样白，都是滑腻丰满的。十代有点想在这里干她，又不想搞出太大动静，可是万丈目已经主动朝着他翘起腰了，以往后入时她都会这样邀请他。

可现在没有套，不能做。

他不会随身带着安全套，万丈目也不会，他们一般去酒店开房，偶尔也去他租的房子。万丈目很喜欢用一些小事把他的室友打发出去，一种奇怪的支配欲，然后他们在浴室里做，开着排风扇，把用过的安全套打了结丢进垃圾桶。

所以他说：“现在不行，回去再做。”

可他的小女朋友在流水呢，胸部被裹在黑色的胸罩里，没穿好，几乎能看见乳晕了。十代还是没忍住，站起来的时候黑色的长风衣和内衣都七七八八落在地上。他这次没给她解开内衣扣，万丈目反手过来抓，被他按住了手，就这么昂首挺胸的一个姿势，被他伸手进去抓了一大捧的乳肉，尤其是乳头，在他指缝里就硬起来了。

万丈目得了想要的，就开始往他身上靠，背着的手也挣脱了，一路往下边滑。她把高跟鞋早甩在一边了，踩着人字拖，可能觉得硌脚，就屈起一条腿往十代小腿上踩。

十代叫她踩在自己的鞋上，万丈目又不肯了，嫌他鞋面踩着不舒服，更何况这么一双白色的鞋，上面踩了一双黑丝脚，多奇怪呀。

十代明白了，她就一定要他抱，说白了还是想做，或者是知道在这做不了，就故意逗他。

-tbc


End file.
